


Perfect Imperfections

by frigay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it won´t be my last, Caleo are just friends because I said so, Charcters will be added as the Story goes on, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It´s an au but it´s also not an au, I´m eating oreos while tagging this, I´m gay and listened to little miss perfect one too many times, M/M, So will ships and tags, Sorry if it´s bad, Sorry if the summary sucks, That´s not important, Who need sleep when you can write fanfic instead, cannon divergence I guess, it´s my first fanfic for this fandom, i´m not good at those, unless you guys want it to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigay/pseuds/frigay
Summary: Ever since Will started living with his grandparents, he was taught to be a good Christian boy. He was supposed to grow up, become a priest, and marry a beautiful woman.Camp Half-blood was not a part of that planFalling in love with the Cute Italian boy with no self-perseverance was also not apart of the planAs Will tries to keep his Camp life and home life separate, he starts to realize nothing ever goes according to the plan.
Relationships: Minor Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper Mclean/Shel, minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first fanfic that I´ve ever posted! The first chapter is kinda short, but they will get longer as the fic goes on

“Maybe we could tell them a swarm of hormonal bees attacked us.” 

“They would never believe that.” 

“Why not?” 

“We used that excuse already.” 

“I don’t see you coming up with any excuses, William.” 

“I’m not the adult here, Mother.” 

“Do I look like an 80-year-old widow who plans on killing her kids so she can inherit all her husband’s money?” 

“No, ma’am.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Will wasn´t sure how he got into this situation. He had set his alarm, went to bed early, and he even set his alarm to sound like the scariest sound he ever heard, his mom, Naomi, trying to rap. Somehow, through unholy intervention, he slept through all of it. Now here he was, in the front passenger (even though he was only nine) with his mom driving like she was running from the police. All this just because they were late for church. The fact that they´re also the daughter and grandson of the priest had a little something to do with it. 

¨Mom, could you slow down? ¨ 

¨Yeah, Hun, of course. ¨ 

As Naomi slowed down, Will wondered what would happen this time. The last time they were late, his grandparents forced him to stay with them for 2 weeks straight. They said it was because they missed him, but he´s not sure that´s the real reason. 

¨Mom? ¨ 

¨Yes, sweetie? ¨ 

¨What do you think they´re going to do this time? ¨ 

¨What do you mean? ¨ 

¨Last time we were late, I had to stay for two whole weeks. What if they make me stay a month this time? ¨ 

¨Oh sugarplum, I would never let them do that? ¨ 

¨Really? ¨ 

¨Yeah, I would miss you too much¨ 

¨I would miss yo-¨ 

Will didn´t get to finish his sentence as a truck passed a red light and hit his mom head-on. The last thing he heard was his mom faintly calling his name as he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a year after the crash. TW: There is a bit of Emotional Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer! I'll had my friend beta this, so if you're reading this thank you

Will was in no way a good singer. That didn't stop his grandparents from letting (Read: Forcing) him to join the Church's choir. Maybe it was to keep up the perfect image they crafted for him. Or maybe it was to showcase their ¨miracle¨ grandchild. After all, surviving a car crash that killed everyone, including his mom, except him sure do seem like a miracle. 

¨ Our God is greater, our God is stronger¨ Will sung his heart out, even though he probably going to be the reason that half the church is going deaf. 

Luckily for Will, and the congregation, this was the last song of the day. After this, everyone was free to do what they wanted. Well, everyone except for Will. After Church, he had a packed schedule courtesy of his grandparents. 

¨ Then what can stand against it? As he bleated out the last verse, Will could see some people uncovering their ears. Which was understandable. 

~ 

¨I still don´t understand why I must take these etiquette classes. ¨ 

¨Because. ¨ 

¨Because what, grandmother? ¨ 

¨Because I said so. ¨ 

¨That's not a real answer. ¨ 

¨Is that backtalk I hear? ¨ 

¨No ma'am¨ 

¨We take you in full-time after the death of your mother, who apparently didn't raise you right, and this is how you thank us? With backtalk? ¨ 

¨Sorry¨ 

¨You better be, now hurry up or you´ll be late. ¨ 

They walked the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence, stopping every now and then to talk to people they knew. Will noticed that a few people looked like they had a tail but said nothing to his grandmother in fear of being scolded. 

“Hi, Karen!” Will heard from behind him. He turned to see Mrs. Ariti, The owner of the dress shop down the street from Will’s house, calling out to his grandmother. Rowan Ariti was a short, petite woman with short brown hair and kind eyes. She had a smile that could light up a whole room. Will had no idea had such a nice woman became friends with his grandmother. 

“Hi, Rowan. How is the business going?” Karen put on her best “preacher’s wife” smile and turned towards the woman. 

“Good, besides the fact a wedding dress went missing last night.” 

“Oh no, do you know who did it?” 

“Sadly, no” 

“That’s too bad. Well, I must get going if I want to get Will to his lessons on time.” As Mrs. Solace said that, Will felt dread wash over his whole body. It’s not that he doesn’t like the lessons, in fact, Will finds them very interesting. His teacher, Ms. Gordon, on the other hand, is a whole other story. Ms. Gordon was evil, Will was sure of it. 

“Grandmother” 

“Yes, Willam” Will flinched at the use of his whole name but continued. 

“Do I have to go?” 

“Willam.” 

“It’s not that I hate the classes, but Ms. Gordon is evil” 

“Willam! Respect your elders” 

“But Grandmother she keeps snakes in her hat! I know because I heard hissing from under her hat” His grandmother looked like she wanted to put Will up for adoption, but he didn’t care, she needed to know the truth. 

“Snakes, you say?” Mrs. Ariti asked. Will had honestly forgotten she was there. 

“Yes ma’am, and she also has very sharp nails.” 

“Willam, you will stop making up such stories and apologize to Ms. Gordon as soon as we arrive.” Karen looked about ready to explode with anger, so he just nodded his head yes and looked down. 

“Karen, how about I walk Will to his lessons today? I bet you have a lot of work to do.” Will's head snapped up at the offer, every time Mrs. Ariti walked him to his lessons, she took him for ice cream first. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course, you know I love helping out friends.” 

“Thank you so much.” Mrs. Solace then turned her eyes to Will and narrowed them. A silent warning to behave. 

“Willam you listen to everything Mrs. Ariti says and remember to apologize to Mrs. Gordon” 

“Yes ma’am,” Will said before grabbing Mrs. Ariti and setting off for his lessons. 

~ 

As they arrived, Will just wanted to turn and run. He didn’t want to apologize to someone as evil as Mrs. Gordon. 

“Will, tell me more about what you saw?” That surprised Will, he just assumed Mrs. Ariti thought he was crazy just like everyone else who he told. 

“Well, she has really sharp nail and I always hear hissing coming from her hat. I also noticed that her tongue looks split.” 

“Has she mentioned anything about having sisters?” 

“I heard her talking to my grandmother about being the oldest of three.” 

“Will, how about you come help me in the shop today instead of lessons?” Will almost exploded with happiness. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, it can be our little secret which means you can’t tell your grandparents.” Will mimicked zipping his lips shut and grabbed Ms. Ariti's hand. 

“You believe, right?” Will asked once they got a good distance away from Ms. Gordon's place. 

“Yes sugarplum, I do.” Will almost tripped over his feet at the nickname, he hasn’t heard it in a while. 

“Are you ok?” As soon as she looked at him, she could tell Will was upset. 

“Yes, it's just that my mom used to call me that whenever I was nervous about something” Mrs. Ariti stopped walking at that and leaned down to give Will a hug. 

“Your mom was an amazing woman, loved by many.” Will didn’t do anything but nod his head. 

Before Mrs. Ariti could say anything, an icy voice called out from behind them. “Willam Solace” They turned around to see Ms. Gordon, snakes were coming out of her hair and going all kinds of directions. 

“Stheno, what are you doing in Texas?” Mrs. Ariti said before Will could react. 

“None of your business Satyr” Ms. Gordon hissed at Mrs. Ariti. 

“Mrs. Ariti, what is she talking about? Why are snakes coming out of her head?” Will felt like he was about to pass out. 

Mrs. Ariti took one look at Will before grabbing his hand and running in the direction of her shop 

~ 

“What is going on?” Will asked as Mr. and Mrs. Ariti locked the doors and windows of their shop. 

“Will, I promise I will explain everything to you in due time, but for now I need you to find a hiding spot.” 

“Yes ma’am” Will trusted Mrs. Ariti, he knew she would never hurt him. That didn’t make him any less scared though. 

Will went and hid under the front desk and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying. He could hear Mrs. Ariti ask her husband, Robin, about pipes. Will curled in on himself as he heard nails scratching against the glass. 

“What do you want, Stheno” Will heard Mr. Ariti ask Ms. Gordon 

“I want the boy” Will whimpered at that. 

“Not going to happen! It’s our job to protect him and protect we shall” Will was confused at that statement, but fear didn’t allow him to think much about it. 

“I guess I’ll just take him by force then” Will felt sometimes bubble up his throat at that statement. He thought it was just a cough, so he let it out. But instead of a cough, a scream so loud that it breached sound barriers came out instead. Will could hear as the windows bust open but that’s the last thing he heard before passing out. 

~ 

When he woke up, Will noticed he was in his own bed. He had a headache the size of Texas itself through. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down to a gentle pair of hands. 

“Will, how are you feeling” He heard a voice to his right say. He looked over and saw Mrs. Ariti and to his left, he saw Mr. Ariti. 

“Like Someone’s drilling my head open.” He said before closing his eyes, the bright light hurting them. 

“Mrs. Ariti, how did I do that?” He opened his eyes for a split second to look over at Mrs. Ariti. 

“Do what, dear?” Will could practically feel the nervousness radiating off her. 

“That super loud scream back in your shape. It made the windows burst open. Also, why was that lady who looked like medusa trying to get me” Will couldn’t wait for answers anymore, he just had to know. 

Mrs. Ariti sighed and looked down. “Well honey, there’s no easy way to say this but you’re a demigod and there’s a whole camp full of people just like you.” 

Will's eyes almost bulged out of his head at that. He knew what demigods were, he had seen Hercules after all (in secret, of course. His grandparents would never let him see a movie that promoted different beliefs). He always found the idea of demigods cool, but he never thought they were real. But apparently, they are real and he’s one of them. Before he could get excited though, he thought about what his grandparents would say. They would probably send him to a catholic boarding school for suggesting that there is more than one god. He couldn’t tell them. 

“What are we going to tell my grandparents?” Mrs. Ariti pulled a pamphlet out of her pocket. The pamphlet had a big brown bible on the front. 

“How do you feel about bible camp?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at like 12 am yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! I will try to post every Wednesday but that might change since I have covid-19!


End file.
